Una propuesta atrevida
by Aoi-Hatake.n.26
Summary: Cuando Zetsu termina siendo alumno de Madara, éste, atraído por el chico decide hacerle una propuesta que el peliverde jamás hubiera imaginado. YAOI MADAZETSU, mi primer LEMON x3
1. Chapter 1

**Una propuesta atrevida**

**Capitulo 1**

Hello! chavas y chavos, explicaré el porqué de esta corta historia que durará tres capítulos, estoy haciendo otra que se llama ''Snow Queen'' y para distraerme y distraerlos mientras la continuo ya que la actualizaré cada fin semana pues decidí crearla :P

Espero que les guste y ténganme algo de compasión, es mi primera historia con temas sexuales explícitos y también contiene mi primer lemon así que bueee…

Advertencias: Yaoi, lemon Madazetsu

Disclaimer: La serie Naruto, Madara ni Zetsu me pertenecen *porque si lo hicieran ya estarían casados desde hace mucho y Naruto sería una serie Yaoi XD* Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Hoy era un nuevo día para el joven Zetsu, el gran día en el que aprendería con su nuevo profesor y estaba emocionado pues era un maestro de herbolaria, algo que le encantaba, de hecho era compañero de trabajo y amigo de su padre y no estaba especializado en eso, pero mientras supiera lo que hacía para Zetsu estaba bien. Emocionado se alistó y bajó rápidamente al comedor en donde ya se encontraban desayunando sus padres, un hombre peliverde de ojos dorados llamado Ryu y una mujer de piel albina y cabello negro llamada Nadeshiko, quienes le sonrieron a su hijo

—¿Emocionado cariño? —Preguntó la mujer

—Sí mamá, deseo aprender todo sobre las plantas y ser uno de los mejores investigadores—Anunció Zetsu con una sonrisa

—Pero debes comportarte con Madara, él es como mi hermano y no queremos quedar mal con él, dale una buena impresión ¿De acuerdo? —Dijo el hombre sonriéndole a su hijo

—Sabes que será así papá—Dijo por último Zetsu antes de tomar asiento junto a sus padres—*_Además el señor Madara es pariente de Tobi, jamás quedaría mal con los familiares del chico que amo_*—Completó en su mente

Más tarde Zetsu se encontraba esperando –con muchas ansias- a su maestro que llegaría en cualquier momento, se sobresaltó con emoción al escuchar el timbre y como su mamá abría la puerta, rápidamente se apresuró hasta la puerta, ahí vio entrar a un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años, cabello largo y negro que vestía un traje formal

—Mira Zetsu, él será tu maestro—Dijo la pelinegra

—Mucho gusto conocerlo profesor, mi nombre es Zetsu—Dijo el menor estirando su mano hasta el profesor

—Es un placer conocerte finalmente Zetsu, mi nombre es Madara Uchiha y seré tu maestro—Dijo Madara estrechando la mano del albino

—Muy bien, yo los dejo, es un placer señor Uchiha, pórtate bien Zetsu—Dijo su mamá antes de desaparecer

—Muy bien ¿Qué te parece si empezamos? —Preguntó el pelinegro

—¡Por supuesto! —Respondió animado Zetsu

—*_Al menos muestra entusiasmo*_—Pensó el mayor—Muy bien, comencemos con una lección muy básica, aprender a distinguir de que planta son las semilla y después aprender a plantarlas—Informó a lo que Zetsu asintió—Vayamos al invernadero que está cerca de aquí, ahí habrá más espacio—Zetsu asintió nuevamente antes de emprender camino

Una vez en el gran invernadero, Madara le explicaba a Zetsu todo sobre las semillas, las características que debía apreciar para saber diferenciar de que tipo eran, al parecer el menor aprendía rápido ya que en poco tiempo logró diferenciarlas sin ningún problema, ahora le enseñaría como plantarlas, en este caso plantarían un manzano en una maseta bastante grande para que pudiera estar cómoda durante su crecimiento para después trasplantarla al piso. Madara explicó y Zetsu comenzó a quitar tierra de la maseta con sus manos y a mojarla con una manguera vieja que tenía fugas, acabando todo mojado, Madara veía como su alumno hacia todo con tanta maestría que ya parecía tener experiencia y sospechaba que ya había comenzado a trabajar por su cuenta desde hace mucho, pero sobre todo el Uchiha no podía dejar de notar lo hermoso que se veía el chico frente a él, recordaba que la última vez que lo había visto era apenas un chiquillo de diez años y aún así nunca fueron presentados, tan solo lo había visto de lejos, antes era muy parecido a su padre en todo menos en la piel que había sacado de su madre, pero ahora con dieciséis años encima había cambiado mucho, si bien aún guardaba mucho parecido con su padre sus rasgos eran finos y delicados iguales a los de su madre, su cabello que durante toda la lección había tocado por ''accidente'' era sumamente suave y cuando se acercaba mucho notaba un olor a flores desprenderse de él, su cuerpo obviamente también había cambiado considerablemente, no era muy alto pero tampoco muy bajo, su cuerpo no era muy musculoso pero tampoco muy delgaducho y su trasero…

—*_Ugh… ¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?_* —Pensó pero rápidamente lo deshecho—Zetsu, está anocheciendo. Dejémoslo aquí por hoy—

—Sí profesor—Respondió algo cansado Zetsu

Se dirigió detrás de uno de los árboles y luego de mirar que el Uchiha estuviera de espaldas a él se quitó la playera empapada por el agua de la manguera dejándolo solo con una camiseta delgada y blanca sin mangas, mientras Madara miraba cada movimiento del chico de reojo, sin que éste se diese cuenta, y cuando su playera se encontraba en sus manos, siendo escurrida para sacarle el agua, el Uchiha notó que en sus pensamientos previos no le había hecho justicia a la figura del chico peliverde. Su cuerpo estaba mejor marcado de lo que dejaba ver la ropa que le quedaba algo grande, no tenía nada de más ni nada de menos, tenía todo en el lugar correcto…

—*_¡Argh! No debo pensar de esta forma*_—Pensaba Madara, pero ciertamente la ropa pegada a la piel de Zetsu gracias a la humedad de la misma, el agua que caía del pelo a su rostro y el hecho de que se encuentre respirando agitadamente debido a la sesión de tutoría, no ayudaba para nada al autocontrol de Madara, quien podía sentir la sangre acumulándose en su región más privada en consecuencia a la erótica vista que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

El Uchiha dirigió su vista al frente tratando de olvidarse de lo que había visto y luego de unos segundos, se dio vuelta, rendido, para poder mirarlo mejor.

—Ejem… Deberíamos irnos ya—

—Sí—respondió Zetsu volviendo a colocarse la playera y mirando al moreno, quien se dio vuelta nuevo rápidamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa del peliverde. Pero aún así no logró evitar que Zetsu lo viera. Su profesor estaba… ¿Sonrojado? Debió fingir normalidad ante la confusión de ver al mayor ruborizado. Corrió para alcanzar a Madara y le agradeció por haberle enseñado todo eso, a lo que el azabache sólo respondió asintiendo levemente.

—Profesor Madara ¿Por dónde está su casa? —Preguntó Zetsu

—Un poco lejos de aquí, de hecho se llega por el camino contrario que la tuya—Respondió Madara

—Entonces… ¿Por qué se dirige hacia la mía? —Preguntó confundido el peliverde

—Te acompañaré hasta tu casa—Respondió el moreno

—¡Oh no hace falta! No es necesario que se tome tantas molestias conmigo, después de todo ya bastante es con hacer espacio en su agenda para enseñarme herbolaria—Dijo rápidamente Zetsu realmente apenado con el mayor por todas las molestias

—Claro que sí hace falta Zetsu y no es molestia, además un joven tan lindo no debería caminar solo por la calle a esta hora—En cuanto terminó la frase, el Uchiha comenzó a sonrojarse nuevamente —*_¡Maldición! ¡hable de más!*_ —

Zetsu lo miró sorprendido y se sonrojo por las palabras del profesor

—G-Gracias, profesor Madara—contestó mirando al suelo—*_Me dijo lindo…*_—

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa del menor

—Hasta mañana, profesor Madara, muchas gracias por acompañarme—Agradeció aún apenado Zetsu

—Hasta mañana Zetsu-chan—Dijo Madara sin darse cuenta del honorífico que acababa de utilizar, el cual causó que el sonrojo en la cara del chico se intensificara y rápidamente caminó lo más rápido que pudo para desaparecer de ahí de una vez—Maldición, Ryu va a matarme—Murmuró Madara.

XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOXXOOXX

—Zetsu… ¡Zetsu! —Llamaron, el joven peliverde abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar—¿_Me están llamando? ¿Qué hora es?*_ —pensó aún medio dormido

—¡Zetsu! —Nadeshiko se estaba impacientando.

—Aaah… mamá ¿Qué pasa? —Respondió Zetsu con la voz pesada del sueño.

—Te quedaste dormido niño flojo, tu padre y yo ya desayunamos sin ti, pensamos que tal vez te habías ido con Uchiha-san a tus clases más temprano—

—¡Diablos! Voy a llegar tarde para la sesión de tutoría con el profesor Madara—Dijo el peliverde sonrojándose—Gracias, mamá—

—De nada, Zetsu—Dijo por último la pelinegra y con esto dicho, Nadeshiko bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala a sentarse en un mullido sillón junto a su marido. Mientras tanto, Zetsu no podía evitar seguir sonrojado al haber nombrado al profesor, pues su noche estuvo llena de él.

Luego de que se despidieran ayer, el peliverde no había podido dejar de pensar en que el moreno la había llamado ''lindo'', además de haber utilizado ''chan'' al final de su nombre, tanto pensó en eso que cuando logró conciliar el sueño solo logró soñar con el Uchiha de cabello azabache… Y el sueño no era muy inocente que digamos, incluía a dicho profesor y a él mismo, ambos con un poco menos de ropa de lo normal, el lugar donde entrenaban y una posición que el pobre chico no entendía muy bien cómo era posible hacerla

—*_Maldición, no voy a poder mirarlo a la cara…*_—Pensó Zetsu aún ruborizado mientras finalizaba el ritual matutino con increíble velocidad y bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, agarrar una manzana y correr hacía el viejo invernadero lo más rápido posible para no llegar tarde.

Una vez allí, vio que Madara todavía no había llegado y ya habían pasado 10 minutos de la hora que habían acordado

—*_¿Se habrá ido?*_ —pensó el albino mirando en todas direcciones para ver si encontraba al Uchiha.

Lo que el chico no sabía era que Madara se encontraba a mitad de camino desde hacía ya 10 minutos, teniendo una batalla consigo mismo sobre si debería o no ir a darle tutoría al joven peliverde que ahora ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos conscientes… e inconscientes, ya que el azabache también había tenido un sueño que no debería haber tenido

—*_¿Qué debería hacer?... ¿Podré contenerme?... Genial, ahora actúo como un adolescente hormonal… ¿Y si no voy? Luego invento una excusa y listo… Pero Ryu se daría cuenta de que hay algo raro, él sabe que yo no termino compromisos así… ¡Argh, demonios!*_ —

y dando un gran suspiro resignado decidió lo único que le ahorraría tener una pelea con su compañero y amigo.

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde la hora arreglada y Zetsu aún se encontraba solo en el invernadero.

—_*Bueno, empezaré por mi cuenta, seguro tenía algo importante por hacer…—_Pensó Zetsu un poco decepcionado

Una vez que de nuevo fue hasta la gran maseta en donde crecía el manzano, comenzó a cuidarlo y seguía todas las ordenes que Madara le había dado para hacerlo

—Hola, Zetsu-chan— escuchó el joven dejando de cuidar la plantita y mirando en dirección de donde provenía el sonido.

—¡Profesor Madara! Buenos días, espero no le moleste que haya empezado sin usted—Dijo avergonzado Zetsu

—Para nada, lamento haber llegado tarde, me encontré con un compañero y me pidió que lo ayudara a llevar unas cajas a su casa—Mintió con naturalidad el azabache

—No hay problema profesor, sabía que si no había llegado aún era porque tenía algo importante que hacer— dijo el peliverde sonriendo dulcemente.

—Gracias, Zetsu-chan. *_Es demasiado dulce… Casi me hace sentir mal por mentirle… Casi…*, _Sigamos con el entrenamiento entonces—Finalizó sonriendo, a lo que Zetsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse, en su sueño Madara había sonreído de la misma manera. Desvió su rostro y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo minutos atrás. El profesor notó el rubor en las mejillas de su alumno pero lo desestimó en segundos, por el calor parecía que el rubor era normal.

Luego de unas horas y de que Madara comience a perder la cabeza mirando los movimientos -para él- sensuales de Zetsu, decidieron parar para almorzar algo rápido.

—Oh… no traje nada para comer…—Dijo algo avergonzado Zetsu

—Podemos ir al restaurante que está aquí cerca—Sugirió Madara

—Bueno yo… No creo que sea conveniente que vaya… Umm… Así…— dijo sonrojado. Madara lo miró y se dio cuenta a que se refería, estaba totalmente mojado por culpa de la manguera, no totalmente como la noche anterior pero lo suficiente para atraer miradas ajenas, por supuesto él no quería eso.

—Muy bien, entonces yo iré a buscar la comida, vuelvo en poco tiempo—Y dicho esto el moreno desapareció. Zetsu procedió a secarse un poco con la toalla que había traído de su casa, además, para evitar volver empapado a su casa otra vez, se trajo una muda de ropa que luego se pondría.

Pasaron unos minutos y el chico peliverde decidió sentarse en el piso del invernadero, esperando por el profesor

—_*Me pregunto si el profesor Madara tendrá novia… Es muy guapo y con un cuerpo tan bien formado puedo imaginar que sí…_.* Argh, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¿Me estoy volviendo un pervertido?— dijo Zetsu sonrojado para sí mismo

—¿Pervertido?— Madara apareció agachado detrás de él y se rió por lo que acababa de escuchar—¿Por qué serías un pervertido Zetsu-chan?—

El peliverde se dio vuelta rápidamente sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre en el que estaba pensando unos segundos atrás

—¡Profesor!— Intensificando su rubor y mordiéndose el labio inferior logró responderle al profesor—Este… Um… ¡Por nada profesor Madara!… Um… No dije nada, no me haga caso—Y Zetsu procedió a darle la espalda al Uchiha y a taparse su roja cara con ambas manos. Madara rió nuevamente pensando en lo tierno que era su alumno

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte, a mi me han dicho pervertido a veces… En fin, traje un poco de ramen ¿Comemos?—Preguntó el moreno, el peliverde se dio vuelta lentamente agradeciendo por el cambio de tema sin mirar a su profesor, más bien mirando a cualquier lado menos al profesor.

—De acuerdo—Respondió Zetsu, Madara le pasó su tazón de ramen y ambos se acomodaron en silencio para comer.

—¡Itadakimasu! —Dijeron al unísono ambos

Zetsu aún avergonzado no se animaba a dirigir la mirada hacia el Uchiha

—_*Necesito preguntarle si tiene novia, quiero saber, aunque no estoy seguro de porque, tengo mucha curiosidad ¡Anda Zetsu! Date valor y pregúntale*—_Pensaba el peliverde

Luego de unos segundos, decidido, levantó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con que Madara ya había terminado su tazón, juntó coraje nuevamente y decidió tocar el tema de la mejor manera posible.

—Profesor… Um… ¿Usted tiene alguna novia?—Preguntó Zetsu, Madara levantó una ceja y rió levemente.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?—

—S-solo… curiosidad—Respondió Zetsu

El Uchiha tomó aire y tardó en responder, como dándole suspenso al momento

—No, no tengo ninguna pareja por el momento—Respondió con una leve sonrisa y Zetsu sonrió agradecido

Madara se inclinó levemente acercando su mano a la cara de Zetsu, el cual sólo se paralizó por el repentino movimiento del profesor. Una vez que la mano tocó el rostro del joven, éste se dio cuenta que el Uchiha había removido un pequeño pedazo de fideo que estaba pegado debajo de su labio inferior, para luego llevarse dicho pedacito a su boca, dejando aún mas paralizado a Zetsu

—… Tal vez un día de estos vuelva a tener una pareja…—Finalizó Madara dándole una mirada que Zetsu encontró… ¿Sexi? Aún sin salir del asombro, el peliverde no logró formar palabra alguna por lo que el moreno se decidió a hablar nuevamente.

—Bueno, si ya terminaste es hora de que volvamos a practicar… ¿Sí?—

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Zetsu logró responder con un casi inaudible ''sí'' y ambos volvieron a hacer lo que los trajo aquí en primer lugar, enseñarle herbolaria al chico.

XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOOXX

—*_Esto no está funcionando… No está funcionando…*_—pensó el profesor mientras miraba cómo Zetsu terminaba de excavar en la tierra

Si bien Madara había decidido que vendría sólo a mostrarle lo esencial, en toda la tarde no pudo evitar coquetear con el lindo y dulce peliverde, peor aún era que cada vez que lo hacía, el peliverde sonreía tiernamente y sus mejillas se ponían rosadas de vergüenza, la vista que le proveía era tan adorable que él simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, además, en su propia defensa, no es como si él se mostrase disgustado u horrorizado ante los avances del profesor, lo que sólo servía para aumentar las esperanzas y el deseo de Madara.

Él sabía que estaba mal, pero el solo hecho de mirarlo lo hacía cambiar de opinión en un instante, olvidando todas las razones que hacían de sus pensamientos y acciones algo reprochables

—*_Debo ser el peor profesor y amigo de todo el mundo…*_—Pensó suspirando y dándose por vencido ante la gran atracción que sentía por su alumno—Muy bien Zetsu-chan, para finalizar vamos a comprobar cuanto han crecido tus plantas desde que las plantaste y revisar que no tengan enfermedades o plagas—

—Sí, profesor Madara—

Ambos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban todas las masetas y también en la tierra fértil en donde había plantado árboles y plantas de suelo, ahí ambos vieron que llevaban un gran progreso y Madara estaba orgulloso de su alumno, sin embargo también tuvo que volver a excavar y regar todos los brotes ya que algunos estaban secos y otros tenían plagas, sin mencionar las malas hierbas.

Si bien solo le había enseñado cosas básicas era muy laborioso jalar la tierra, excavar y también debía lidiar con bichos y plagas, haciendo que al final Zetsu terminara con unos raspones además de un corte no muy profundo en su hombro derecho

—Zetsu-chan, lamento que estés tan lastimado…—Dijo el profesor apenado, mirando la herida en el hombro de Zetsu, mientras él le sonreía tranquilizándolo mientras se acercaba a su mochila en donde traía la muda de ropa entre otras cosas

—No tiene por qué lamentarlo profesor, el corte no es profundo así que no dejará cicatriz— Respondió el peliverde secando su pelo con una toalla—Además, yo fui un descuidado… Si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo— finalizó sonriendo de una de las maneras más dulces que Madara había visto, lo cual hizo que el autocontrol del profesor se vaya al diablo.

—Zetsu… tengo algo que confesarte—Dijo Madara serio

El peliverde se sorprendió, no entendía a que se debía eso, pero con todo y lo curioso que era asintió

—No tengo novia, porque no me gustan las mujeres pero tampoco tengo novio porque me gusta alguien más—Confesó acercándose lentamente al menor

Zetsu estaba tan rojo por la cercanía que casi no hizo caso a lo segundo, solo sabía que eso le había alegrado extrañamente. Pero lo que lo hizo pensar que se desplomaría en el suelo en cualquier momento, fue ver la sonrisa del profesor que se acercaba cada vez más y más, dejando ver aún mejor sus perfectas facciones. Una vez que Madara había cortado la distancia entre ellos quedando a nada más que un metro y medio del peliverde, se decidió a preguntar lo que tenía en mente.

—Zetsu-chan, no me mires así… Dime, ¿Te disgustó lo que dije?—

El peliverde salió del trance en el que estaba y miró confundido a su profesor ¿Disgustar? ¿Por qué le disgustaría eso si él era igual?

—¡No, profesor! Por supuesto que no... es solo que… no sé…—Tartamudeaba Zetsu cabizbajo pero sonriendo algo nervioso. Pero el pobre Zetsu no estaba preparado para lo que seguía: Madara acortó aún más la distancia entre ellos con una irresistible sonrisa en su cara y posó su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla roja de Zetsu. Los ojos dorados se dirigieron a los de el Uchiha abiertos de par en par por el sorpresivo movimiento del profesor y su cuerpo se paralizó en el lugar, lo que llevó a que el siguiente movimiento no fuese frenado: Madara cortó totalmente la distancia lamiendo una pequeña herida en el delicado rostro del joven, inmediatamente después le susurró al oído.

—Me gustas, Zetsu-chan… Mucho—Dándole una rápida lamida al lóbulo derecho de su oreja, alejando su rostro sólo unos centímetros lo miró a los ojos y Zetsu también lo miró, totalmente en shock por lo que acababa de oír ¿Cómo podía ser que Madara gustase de él? ¡No tenía sentido! Eran algunas de las cosas que pasaban por la ahora turbulenta mente del joven peliverde. Pero todo pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando los labios del profesor se posaron sobre los de él, Zetsu no pudo corresponder el beso al principio gracias a la enorme confusión en su cabeza, pero pronto se dejó llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo.

El beso comenzó suave y cariñoso, dejando que Zetsu se acostumbre a la sensación, para luego convertirse en uno agresivo y apasionado, lleno de necesidad, donde las manos de Madara comenzaron a familiarizarse con el cuerpo del joven, mientras el albino, sintiéndose desvanecer, se abrazaba fuertemente al cuello del profesor, Zetsu sintió cómo Madara lo empujaba suavemente y lo arrinconaba dejándolo atrapado entre un árbol y su firme cuerpo, permitiéndole discernir algo duro chocar contra su abdomen. Se separaron sólo unos segundos para tomar aire cuando el Uchiha decidió asaltar el largo cuello del peliverde, el cual -sorprendido de no haberse desmayado aún- suprimía con una mano en su boca todo tipo de suspiro o gemido que atentaba por salir

—Zetsu… Te deseo…—Murmuró el profesor contra su piel con una voz llena de lujuria, lo que provocó que una ola de calor recorriera su cuerpo concentrándose en su entrepierna

—Profesor… Madara…—Fue lo único que pudo articular en su estado, prendido en fuego, provocando un gemido por parte del profesor, el cual se estaba arrepintiendo ya de la decisión que había tomado, pero tenía que hacerlo

—Pero… No podemos hacerlo…—Dijo separándose de Zetsu, sorprendiéndolo y dejándolo algo confundido, feliz y decepcionado a la vez—Si bien saqué de mi mente el hecho de ser tu profesor y amigo de tu padre… Aún eres menor de edad y no quiero presionarte, pero debes saber que en verdad me gustas Zetsu y te deseo… Mucho… Por lo que voy a esperar hasta que tengas 18 y tu virginidad será mía—Finalizó con una sonrisa orgullosa

Zetsu no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba, su profesor lo deseaba y por sobre todas las cosas, quería quitarle su virginidad, pero ¿qué pasaba con su vida? Él siempre había estado enamorado de su gran amigo Tobi, aunque este jamás pareció tener interés en él, pero de todas formas jamás se había rendido y siempre quiso entregarle su primera vez a ese chico moreno que siempre amó, pero ahora Madara, un hombre 14 años mayor que él lo estaba clamando ¿Y por qué le devolvió el beso en primer lugar? ¿Por qué lo disfrutó tanto?... Si, Zetsu estaba confundido… Muy confundido

—P-Pero… Yo… siempre había estado enamorado de un chico amigo mío, me parece que es familiar lejano de usted… se llama Obito y…—

—Sí, eso me temía— dijo Madara un poco irritado—Por eso mismo haré esto: en estos dos años que restan, si Obito decide hacerte caso y se enamora de ti, te dejaré en paz. *_Es lo menos que puedo hacer*. _Pero si eso no sucede…—Dijo sonriendo, arrogante —Ya sabes el resultado—

Aún rojo por todo lo que había sucedo –y por la sonrisa del profesor- Zetsu no pudo soportarlo más y cayó en brazos de Madara, desvanecido, pero seguro de que estaba en buenas manos.

**FIN**

Oww que emosho Madara es un pervertido y Zetsu una ternurita*-* *Que novedad XD*

Bueno, si quieren que la siga dejen reviews n.n

Bye! bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Una propuesta atrevida**

**Capitulo 2**

Hola! ¡Segundo capitulo! Muchas gracias por los reviews! n.n Como no sé si voy a poder subirlo mañana, aquí se los dejo, el capitulo uno fue pura perversión, este es como que más romance x3

Nota rápida: Iba a subir el lemon en este capítulo peeeero quedaba exageradamente laargo, entonces, subo el lemon en otro XP y otra notita más XD yo soy un fracaso para estos temas, por lo que recibí un poco de ayuda x3

Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon Madazetsu

Disclaimer: La serie Naruto, Madara ni Zetsu me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto

Dos años después…

El joven peliverde caminaba por las calles de su colonia mirando los distintos negocios a su alrededor. Necesitaba comprar algunas bebidas y bocadillos para la fiesta que tendría lugar esta noche en su casa. Sonrió para sí mismo recordando como su padre y él habían tratado de convencer a su madre para que lo dejara hacer la fiesta en su casa, pues vendrían todos sus amigos que no eran más que unos revoltosos, pero estaba seguro de que valdría la pena tanto esfuerzo.

Cerca de una hora después se encontraba con varias bolsas en sus manos, por suerte había comprado la mayoría de las cosas el día anterior y lo que le faltaba no era demasiado, por lo que las bolsas con los alimentos no conllevaban un gran peso para el joven.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa sintió que alguien la observaba de cerca. Rápidamente miró hacia todos lados pero no vio nada, giró en la primera esquina que vio y no se sorprendió de ver que no había absolutamente nadie por esa calle, pues parecía más un callejón que una de las vías principales de la calle.

De repente un cuerpo más grande que el de él lo atrapó contra una pared causando que, por la sorpresa de la acción, dejara caer las bolsas al suelo.

—¡Profesor Madara!—Gritó sorprendido Zetsu

—¿Qué sucede Zetsu-chan? ¿No te agrada verme?—Preguntó el Uchiha con ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza del joven peliverde.

—No es eso… Es que, me sorprendió…—Dijo un poco sonrojado

—Pues, feliz cumpleaños Zetsu-chan— dijo Madara llevando sus manos a los costados de su propio cuerpo—¿Sabes? Tengo dos regalos para ti—

—¿Si?— preguntó Zetsu curioso al Uchiha el cual sonrió asintiendo.

—Te daré uno ahora y el otro… después ¿Lo quieres?—

—Sí— respondió Zetsu entusiasmado y vio como Madara rápidamente lo tomó de la cintura y antes de que él pudiese decir algo, unió sus labios a los del albino en un beso apasionado.

Zetsu podía sentir la suavidad de la boca del Uchiha sobre la suya y cómo estas se movían en sincronía, deseosas por sentir un poco más. Ubicó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor profundizando el beso, a lo cual, Madara respondió aprisionándolo aún más contra su cuerpo y pasando la punta de su húmeda lengua sobre el labio inferior del peliverde, éste se sorprendió al sentirlo, provocando que sus labios se separen levemente, acción que el profesor aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la cavidad del chico, explorándola y saboreándola en cada movimiento de su rosado músculo. Un suave gemido escapó de su garganta ante las sensaciones que estaba experimentando para luego perderse en la boca de su joven compañero

Su lenguas danzaron al ritmo de un compás imaginario unos largos segundos hasta que debieron separarse para respirar, interrumpiendo la agradable sesión.

—Como dije… Feliz cumpleaños, Zuzu…— dijo el Uchiha recobrando el aliento con una sonrisa en su atractivo rostro.

—Gracias… P-profesor…— contestó Zetsu llevando sus manos a los varoniles hombros frente a él mientras Madara posaba sus manos en la pequeña cintura.

—Hoy es tu último día Zetsu-chan— Dijo el Uchiha una vez que su respiración era normal—Si no enamoras hoy a Obito, me pertenecerás—Finalizó dándole un ligero beso en el cuello.

—Lo sé…— respondió Zetsu mirando el pecho de Madara

Instantes después escucharon pasos acercándose a ellos, por lo que Zetsu recogió rápidamente las bolsas olvidadas del suelo y el profesor acomodó su ropa

—Nos vemos esta noche, Zetsu-chan—Dijo el azabache para luego desaparecer por la calle

Horas más tarde, Zetsu se encontraba acostado en su cama pensando en la fiesta de cumpleaños que tendría lugar en dos horas ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Finalmente hoy se entregaría a Madara? Porque si de algo estaba seguro es de que no enamoraría a Obito, ya que no podría ni querría hacerlo.

La verdad era que luego de las sesiones de tutoría con el Uchiha de cabello negro hace dos años, el peliverde había decidido poner todo su esfuerzo en conquistar al pelinegro de ojos carbón, pero todos sus esfuerzos fracasaron uno detrás del otro y Obito parecía tener más interés en su amigo rubio de cabello largo llamado Deidara, esto, sin embargo, no había desesperanzado a Zetsu, quién siempre confió en que el Uchiha correspondería los sentimientos que él sentía por el pelinegro, eventualmente.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, Madara siguió asesorándolo y enseñándole todo lo que sabía sobre el mundo de las plantas, mientras Obito seguía sin notar al joven peliverde. Durante los entrenamientos nada sucedía más que simples roces accidentales, pero al pasar el tiempo, la atracción entre ellos se hacía palpable y Zetsu no podía negar que el profesor comenzaba a gustarle cada vez más y más, era atento con él, amable, un poco pervertido pero nunca se propasaba, dolorosamente atractivo pero sobre todo, lo apreciaba, notaba su existencia y lo hacía sentir valioso.

Los meses transcurrieron tranquilamente hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse y se besaron tierna y apasionadamente a la vez, como en aquel primer entrenamiento. Desde ese día el Uchiha había dejado de contenerse y capturaba los labios del peliverde cada vez que podía, pero nunca pasaba de eso.

Tiempo después que al fin aprendió todo sobre las plantas y solo tenían las sesiones como pretextos aunque ninguno de los dos lo aceptara, Zetsu se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por Obito jamás serían correspondidos y que sería en vano seguir persiguiendo lo imposible, para su sorpresa, ésta revelación no le causó tristeza ni depresión, como pensó que lo haría, sino que sintió liberación y provocó una leve sospecha de por qué su corazón no se sentía abatido. ¿Podría ser que el pelinegro ya no fuese su dueño? ¿Podría ser que ahora le perteneciera a alguien más? Afortunadamente no pasó mucho hasta que pudo confirmar sus sospechas en la siguiente sesión con el azabache… su corazón lo tenía él.

Por supuesto el peliverde no le había contado esto último a Madara, quién todavía pensaba que él seguía queriendo al pelinegro Obito ''Tobi-buen-chico'' Uchiha ¡Pero qué equivocado estaba! Si supiera que el peliverde ahora esperaba con ansias sus sesiones y sus encuentros ''casuales'' en las calles de la aldea y otros lugares, debía admitir que amaba al profesor con pasión y que también… Que también lo deseaba.

Zetsu tapó su rostro ruborizado con ambas manos y soltó una risita, tenía que comenzar a prepararse para la fiesta, por lo que se paró, se dirigió al baño a preparar la bañera con agua tibia y luego de agarrar la ropa necesaria, se desvistió y se metió en el agua.

Tarareando una dulce melodía dejó su mente vagar, pensando en lo que sería la noche y el regalo que Madara aún tenía para él.

XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOOXXOOXXOO

Música y risas podían escucharse desde el interior de la casa del peliverde. Tanto el patio delantero como el trasero estaban decorados con globos y lámparas de papel de varios colores, en el interior, la casa estaba menos decorada ya que Nadeshiko no quería limpiar después también adentro de la casa.

Todos los amigos de Zetsu estaban ahí, sus amigos Kisame, Kakuzu y Hidan estaban en una esquina, los dos primeros molestando al peliplata por las estupideces que hacía y decía enojando al seguidor del Dios Jashin, los demás, Deidara, Sasori, Pain y Konan platicaban tranquilamente aunque de pronto empezaban discusiones entre el rubio y el pelinaranja en las cuales solo hablaba el ojiazul, en otra esquina Ryu, Nadeshiko y Madara mantenían una conversación al parecer agradable en las cuales se podía ver de vez en cuando a una sonrojada albina golpear a su marido en el estomago mientras el moreno mayor reía. Y por último no muy lejos de ellos se encontraban Itachi y el cumpleañero, ambos se dieron cuenta que alguien faltaba pero no tardó en hacer su aparición y hacerse notar

—¡Zetsu-chan!—Gritó el pelinegro Uchiha corriendo en dirección al moreno de coleta y el peliverde, captando la atención de varias personas, entre ellos, un Uchiha mayor de pelo azabache—¡Zetsu-chan te estaba buscando, feliz cumpleaños!—Dijo un poco jadeante por la carrera

—Muchas gracias Tobi-kun, que gusto verte aquí—Respondió sonriente Zetsu

—Sí, ¡Porque Tobi es un buen chico!...—Dijo con vocecita chillona—En fin ¿Podría hablar contigo... a solas…?—Dijo con voz normal un poco nervioso Obito mirando a Itachi de reojo

—Por mí no se preocupen, yo me voy—Dijo el morocho de coleta—Los dejaré solos, te veo luego, Zetsu—

—Hasta luego, Itachi-kun—Contestó el peliverde mirando a su amigo caminar en dirección al grupo en donde se encontraban el rubio, Sasori, Pain y Konan. Volviendo la mirada hacia la persona que se encontraba frente a él—Y… ¿Qué necesitabas decirme Obito-kun? —

—Bueno… Eeh… ¿No podríamos ir a un lugar con menos gente? Siento que nos están mirando—Dijo el buen chico con toda razón, ya que Zetsu vio como tres pares de ojos estaban clavados en ellos, un par pertenecía a su madre, otro par a su padre y el tercer y último par a su misterioso profesor, los cuales causaron que el corazón del peliverde diera un pequeño salto por la intensidad en ellos

—Um… Claro… Sígueme—Contestó el albino guiando a Obito hacia el patio trasero, allí habría menos gente

XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOOXXOOXOO

—¡Zetsu-chan! —Escuchó gritar Madara a su espalda, dándose media vuelta para observar mejor, vio al Uchiha menor correr hacia donde se encontraba el peliverde e Itachi

—Me pregunto si algún día pasará algo entre eso dos…—Comentó Nadeshiko distrayéndolo un segundo, pero él no contestó.

—No lo creo, Obito-san está enamorado de Deidara o al menos eso he oído de Zetsu—Dijo Ryu

—Veo que Zetsu no te contó, al parecer Sasori-kun accedió a salir con Deidara en una cita el fin de semana que viene, hasta Obito-san se daría cuenta que no tiene chances después de eso ya que ese había sido el sueño de Deidara desde que era un pequeño jugando a los carritos con mi Zetsu—Informó Nadeshiko

—No sabía que te gustaban los chismes—Dijo interviniendo finalmente Madara a lo que Ryu se carcajeó

—No me gustan—Contestó Nadeshiko un poco ofendida—Pero es algo que a Zetsu le interesa, desde que tiene 12 que intenta conquistar a Obito, tal vez ahora se dé cuenta de lo valioso que es mi Zetsu—

Por algún motivo este último comentario a Madara no le gustó ni un poco.

Los tres mayores miraron la escena comentando hasta que vieron a Itachi retirarse, dejando solos al pelinegro y al peliverde

—Oh, parece que alguien abrió los ojos finalmente—Dijo Nadeshiko divertida y con una sonrisa en sus labios

Pronto los ojos de Zetsu y Madara se cruzaron por un efímero instante, causando que al Uchiha lo recorriera una especie de carga eléctrica por la columna, pero la sensación cesó cuando vio a los jóvenes -solos- alejarse hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

La sonrisa en la cara de la pelinegra se agrandó

—Buena suerte, mi Zetsu—Murmuró, cosa que el moreno llegó a escuchar

—Los veo luego, voy al baño…—Dijo Madara sonriendo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el mismo lugar por el cual habían desaparecido los dos jóvenes anteriormente.

—Por ahí no está el baño…—Murmuró Nadeshiko mirándolo partir, extrañada por unos segundos pero desestimó su intuición, Madara era muy misterioso, seguro no era nada.

XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX

En el patio trasero de la pequeña casa -igualmente decorado que el delantero– estaba completamente solo, a excepción de dos jóvenes: uno ruborizado y nervioso por lo que estaba por ocurrir mientras el otro estaba tranquilo pero extrañado por el comportamiento del muchacho frente a él.

—Umm… ¿Qué querías decirme Obito-kun? —Preguntó el joven peliverde mirando al pelinegro

—Pues, verás… Eemmm… Creo que estoy listo para corresponderte—Contestó Obito mirando hacia todos lados menos a los ojos dorados

Zetsu lo miró confundido, no entendía de qué estaba hablando, pero antes de que pudiese seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, el pelinegro levantó la mirada mostrando determinación en sus ojos negros

—¡M-Me gustas, Zetsu-chan! —Confesó finalmente Uchiha

Los ojos del peliverde se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa que le causaba la exclamación ¿Obito gustaba de él? ¿Dijo las palabras que siempre había deseado oír? Sí, al parecer ese era el caso.

Zetsu siguió callado por unos momentos tratando de procesar lo que escuchó salir de la boca del buen chico

—Y Zetsu-chan ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres salir conmigo? —Habló un muy ruborizado Obito, sonriendo mientras intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo.

Ser el novio de Obito, el chico que amó desde niño, el que lo defendió en múltiples ocasiones y así lo enamoró, a quien persiguió por años intentando ser reconocido y correspondido… Su primer amor, Obito… Quien no se fijó en él hasta ahora, cuando todas sus chances con Deidara quedaron desplomadas por el suelo y cuando el corazón de Zetsu ya no le pertenecía.

—Lo siento, Obito-kun…—Dijo el peliverde apenado causando que el Uchiha bajara la mirada decepcionado—Aunque siempre vas a ser la primera persona a la que amé y es gracias a ti que conocí lo que es el amor… Ya no puedo corresponderte… Lo siento…—

—¿Quién es? —Pregunto el pelinegro con la mirada baja

—¿Perdón? —Preguntó el albino nuevamente confundido causando que Obito lo mirara a los ojos

—¿Quién es, Zetsu-chan? Dijiste que me amabas, si ahora no lo haces es porque hay alguien más a quien amas—

—B-bueno… yo… Umm…—Tartamudeó Zetsu nervioso y sonrojado, no quería decirle a nadie sobre su secreto, aún no estaba listo para ello—Es que… Y-Yo… Emm…—

Mientras el joven peliverde batallaba para no revelar la verdad, una figura apareció a su lado

—Si, Zetsu-chan, dinos, ¿quién es? —Preguntó el Uchiha divertido.

—¡P-profesor M-Madara! —Gritó tartamudeando Zetsu al ver al Uchiha a su lado

—¡Vete de aquí Madara! ¡Esta es una conversación privada! —Gritó el pelinegro molesto con el hombre

—Oh, ¿de veras? —Preguntó el moreno sonriendo mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros del peliverde, Zetsu se tensó al contacto ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?!

—¿Q-Qué…? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¡Pervertido, quítale las manos de encima! —Gritó enojado Obito mirando a las personas frente a él, Madara sonreía con la cabeza inclinada a hacia un costado y Zetsu miraba el suelo, jugando con sus dedos índices totalmente ruborizado, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el ya-no-tan-idiota pelinegro entendió lo que sucedía realmente.

—¡Oh!... No lo puedo creer… ¿Es él quien te gusta ahora, Zetsu-chan? —Preguntó el incrédulo, el mencionado sólo pudo asentir levemente confirmando las sospechas del Uchiha, causando que su mandíbula quede colgando—P-Pero… ¿No es un poco viejo para ti? —

—¡Hey! Para el amor no hay edad—Contestó el Uchiha mayor de pelo azabache

Zetsu lo miró sorprendido ¿Acababa de usar la palabra ''amor''?

—Además, no soy tan viejo…—

—Sí, claro... —Dijo Obito sarcásticamente soltando un resoplido.

Madara lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados un momento y luego dirigió su mirada al joven y lindo chico a su lado, causando que una sonrisa apareciese en su rostro

—Puede que sea viejo, pero si Zetsu-chan me quiere amí es porque puedo darle _algo_ que tú no ¿No te parece, Obito? —Dijo el Uchiha divertido observando el rostro ruborizado no sólo de Zetsu, sino del buen chico también, pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera contestarle con lo que parecía iban a ser gritos indignados, decidió proseguir—En fin ¡Nos vemos luego! —y enseguida tomó a Zetsu de la mano y lo alejó de aquella fiesta, finalmente el ex-profesor y el joven alumno desaparecieron dejando atrás a un molesto, sorprendido, ruborizado, decepcionado y levemente perturbado, Obito.

XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXX OOXXOXXOOXX

Zetsu caminaba rápidamente tratando de alcanzar a la persona unos pasos más adelante. Desde que desaparecieron de la fiesta no se habían dirigido la palabra, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos. No sabían hacia dónde se dirigían pero Madara tenía una idea.

La luna iluminaba todo a su paso y dejaba ver la expresión seria del Uchiha. Había escuchado la conversación entre el Uchiha menor y el joven peliverde desde detrás de una pared tratando de no ser descubierto por nadie. Estaba feliz por cómo había resultado todo, pero ahora sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Zetsu se hubiese enamorado de él… ¿Estaba preparado para corresponderlo?

Mirando la espalda del mayor, Zetsu no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. No sabía hacia dónde iba, no sabía lo que Madara estaba pensando, no sabía muchas cosas pero sí sabía que el Uchiha había escuchado su conversación con Obito y por consiguiente, que tenía sentimientos hacia él ¿Qué haría ahora el azabache sobre el tema? ¿Lo rechazaría debido a que él no siente lo mismo? ¿O tal vez se aprovecharía de ello? El peliverde sacudió rápidamente su cabeza y se enojó consigo mismo por siquiera pensar eso ¡El profesor Madara jamás haría algo así!

De repente el pelinegro se detuvo frente a una puerta y el albino aprovechó para acercarse lentamente hacia él.

—P-profesor…—Dijo en voz baja intentando tocar con su mano la espalda del Uchiha. Estaba preocupado ¿Se había él enojado? ¿Acaso lo odiaba ahora? Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo Madara rápidamente se movió de su lugar desapareciendo de la vista del peliverde confundiéndolo cuando de pronto sintió unos brazos abrazarlo por la espalda

—Debo admitir, Zetsu-chan, que me sorprendió que rechazaras a Obito—Dijo Madara, Zetsu se quedó en silencio, disfrutando del calor que provenía del cuerpo masculino—¿Es verdad que te gusta alguien más? —

—Sí—Respondió el joven nervioso

—¿Es verdad que soy yo? —Susurró el profesor en su oído.

—S-sí…—murmuró Zetsu un segundo después

Madara mantuvo la posición por unos segundos y luego lo soltó lentamente, abriendo la puerta a su lado e invitándolo a pasar. Zetsu dudó un instante sobre lo que debía hacer, pero luego miró a la persona que amaba a los ojos y toda duda se borró de su mente, por lo que entró al edificio.

Minutos después se encontraba en el living del departamento del Uchiha. Era bastante sencillo, lo único que había allí era un sillón, una mesa pequeña y una biblioteca llena de libros.

—Toma asiento, Zetsu-chan—Escuchó decir al profesor, que ya estaba sentado en el sillón. El peliverde lo miró y aún ruborizado se sentó junto a él—Zetsu, quiero decirte algo…—Comenzó el Uchiha causando que el corazón del mencionado latiese rápidamente ¿Era acaso algo malo? —La primera vez que te entrené… Cuando todo esto comenzó, no era amor lo que yo sentía por ti, la verdad es que me gustabas superficialmente… tu cuerpo… Despertaste algo en mí que no sentía en mucho tiempo. Traté de luchar contra eso porque no era correcto. Eras mi alumno, menor de edad y sobre todo, te llevo catorce años de diferencia. Finalmente me rendí ante la lujuria que sentía, te besé y te hice esa estúpida propuesta…—

Zetsu miraba al hombre frente a él con tristeza en sus ojos dorados ¿Acaso se estaba arrepintiendo de todo luego de enamorarlo? ¿Acaso iba a romperle el corazón?

—Pero luego comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos y aunque aún me atraías físicamente, también comenzó a gustarme tu personalidad, tu amabilidad, tu dulzura… Creo que eres hermoso, Zetsu, tanto por fuera como por dentro… Y hoy, cuando Obito te preguntó si te gustaba alguien más me sentí feliz y enojado a la vez. Feliz porque podría ser yo y enojado porque podría no serlo, y sin pensarlo me metí en la conversación y te llevé de allí—Madara sonrió al recordar la cara de celos de Obito y su sorpresa

El peliverde miraba al profesor confundido, ya no sabía si lo estaba rechazando o no. él sólo rogaba que fuese lo segundo y su desbocado corazón lo demostraba.

Sin darse cuenta de la turbulencia en la mente y el corazón del joven frente a él, Madara siguió hablando

—Mientras caminábamos hacia aquí estuve pensando en lo que sentía por ti, si podría corresponderte en caso de que me quisieras, pensando en por qué interrumpí la conversación cuando bien podría haberme ido, pensando por qué me sentí feliz pero luego enojado cuando pensé que podría perderte frente a alguien más, entonces te pregunté si era yo esa persona que querías y me dijiste que sí, y en ese momento supe que no podía dejarte ir—

El peliverde tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Él… Él… ¿También lo quería?

—No sé si estoy enamorado de ti o no, Zetsu, o si alguna vez lo estaré, pero sí quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho y ya no sólo físicamente… La propuesta que te hice fue estúpida pero una de las mejores cosas que hice en mi vida—Finalizó el Uchiha sonriendo mientras se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo índice.

Un segundo después sintió un par de brazos enredarse en su cuello y lágrimas caer en su hombro, Él abrazó al chico y lo dejó llorar – de felicidad supuso – por unos segundos hasta que Zetsu se separó de él

—A-a mí también me gustas mucho, profesor Madara—Dijo el peliverde secando sus ojos con ambas manos. Todavía no le diría que lo amaba, esperaría a que él sintiese lo mismo. Sabía que iba a suceder.

Madara sonrió esa sonrisa que causaba a Zetsu derretirse

—Creo que es hora de tu segundo regalo y de que dejes de decirme ''profesor''… Eres mi novio ahora, después de todo—Dijo el Uchiha parándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación

—De acuerdo Madara…—Respondió el peliverde sintiéndose extrañado de llamarlo sin el típico ''profesor'' o ''san''' al menos, pero muy feliz de que lo haya llamado ''su novio''. Luego recordó lo otro que había dicho y su rubor se intensificó

—¿M-Mi segundo regalo?... ¿A-Ahora? —Preguntó nervioso, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Madara lo haya escuchado.

—Sí, ¿Sino cuándo? —Respondió Madara desde la habitación. Instantes después apareció nuevamente en el living con una cajita en la mano. Miró al peliverde y se detuvo sorprendido, estaba completamente rojo, removiéndose en su lugar nervioso y esquivaba su mirada, avergonzado. El profesor comenzó a reírse entendiendo el porqué y finalmente él lo miró aún apenado

—Estaba hablando de éste regalo—Dijo levantando la cajita para que la vea—¿O pensaste que era otra cosa? —Preguntó con un tono sugestivo causando que su cara intensifique – aún más – su rubor por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto. Él rió un poco más ante la tierna imagen frente a sus ojos y tomando asiento junto al albino abrió la cajita azul—Y dicen que yo soy el pervertido…—

Zetsu miró hacia otro lado por el comentario y luego hacia la caja, abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa y sonriendo de felicidad. Era un collar muy hermoso en forma de rosa mitad blanca y mitad negra con bordes de oro. Agradeciéndole a su novio… _''Mi novio''_… Por el hermoso regalo, éste se lo puso en el cuello para luego besarlo tiernamente en los labios. Cuando se separaron, Zetsu nuevamente se sentía nervioso y evitaba la mirada del Uchiha.

Madara, suspirando, decidió tranquilizarlo

—Zetsu, sabes que no debemos hacer nada si tú no quieres… No es necesario—Dijo Madara, el peliverde lo miró y parecía haber un poco de decepción en sus ojos, lo que sorprendió al profesor—No lo tomes a mal, aún quiero tu virginidad—Agregó un poco sonrojado—Pero si tú no quieres no…—

—Um… Pero… Yo quiero estar contigo, prof… Madara—Interrumpió el peliverde avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir y con la mirada en el collar

El pelinegro lo miró sorprendido y no dudó un segundo en capturar los pálidos labios con los suyos. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo deseaba, aunque sabía que la sensación de ahora no era la misma que la de hace dos años atrás. Ya no era lujuria, por lo menos no del todo, había algo más.

Zetsu rápidamente respondió el imprevisto beso lleno de ternura y pasión del profesor, profundizándolo aún más al apoyar una mano en el pecho varonil y la otra en la nuca. Abrió su boca al sentir la lengua húmeda de él rogar por entrar en su boca. Una vez dentro, sus lenguas comenzaron a batallar por el dominio que ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder. El Uchiha saboreó cada rincón de la dulce cavidad como si fuese la primera vez, el sabor era exquisito y nunca se cansaba de probarlo.

**FIN**

¿Qué les pareció? Lemon en el siguiente capítulo *Créanme yo quería subirlo de una vez pero me fue imposible u.u* Bueno, ¡Reviews, jitomates, lo que quieran! Ayúdenme a mejorar n.n

Bye! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**La Propuesta**

**Capitulo 3**

Ok, aquí les dejo el lemon!

Les dejo este capítulo adelantado porque voy a estar muy ocupada en la semana y no sé si voy a poder subirla, así que bueno, espero que les guste x3

Gracias por sus reviews: **Kuro Tsuki Uchiha, Viviana, Hika Uchiha Hatake, the-divicion, Keys-chan **(Muchas gracias por todo, ustedes me dieron la inspiración y el apoyo para terminarla y hacer este capítulo final con mi mejor esfuerzo :D )

Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon Madazetsu

Disclaimer: La serie Naruto, Madara ni Zetsu me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto

Minutos pasaron sólo besándose hasta que Madara decidió proseguir, con su mano tomó el cierre de la chamarra que portaba el peliverde y comenzó a deslizarla hacia abajo suavemente, prestando atención a las reacciones del joven, pero a Zetsu parecía no importarle, lo cual causó al Uchiha reír travieso internamente. Una vez la chamarra estuvo abierta, la removió del cuerpo del chico, viendo que sólo tenía debajo una camiseta blanca delgada, que dejaba ver la sexy figura de su novio.

Apreciando el generoso cuerpo que había logrado enloquecerlo dos años atrás – y que aún lo lograba - decidió comenzar a acariciar todo el abdomen del chico, nunca separándose de la dulce boca del peliverde.

Zetsu gimió al sentir el contacto de la mano masculina en su pectoral izquierdo causando que el miembro del profesor comience a endurecerse. Madara apretó el pezón suavemente y otro gemido escapó de la garganta del peliverde, el cual llevó la mano que estaba en el pecho de Madara a los botones de su saco para que éste instantes después corra la misma suerte que su chamarra.

Una vez removido, Madara se separó del muchacho para ver su cara ruborizada, sus ojos con los párpados caídos y sus mejillas rojas, pero no de vergüenza, sino de pasión y lujuria. Lo mismo que sentía él.

Alzándolo cómo lo haría una pareja de recién casados, lo llevó hasta su habitación y lo dejó en la cama, ubicándose encima de él sostenido por sus manos y rodillas, mientras ambos se quitaban sus zapatos.

—Zetsu, si deseas que pare en cualquier momento sólo tienes que decírmelo—Dijo el profesor mirándolo con sinceridad, Zetsu sólo asintió.

Una vez dicho esto, el Uchiha retomó su trabajo devorando la boca del albino y acariciando todo su torso. Bajó su boca lamiendo y besando la mandíbula del joven y luego descendió aún más hasta su cuello, agregando pequeñas mordidas que causaron más gemidos escapar de los labios del peliverde y que la excitación del azabache aumente.

Rápidamente, Madara removió la camiseta de su bello novio dejándolo totalmente desnudo de la cintura para arriba. El Uchiha observó todo su cuerpo y sintió su boca hacerse agua, bajando nuevamente su boca por el cuerpo del peliverde, se dirigió desde el blanco cuello hasta donde comenzaba su pecho, dejando un camino de besos húmedos que hacían suspirar a Zetsu. Éste llevó una de sus manos al cabello negro mientras con la otra se aferraba a las sábanas.

Entre beso y beso, Zetsu arqueaba cada vez más su columna, mientras con un poco de dificultad vio que Madara seguía con todo puesto.

—E-Es injusto, Madara— susurró el peliverde con su voz llena de deseo, causando al ya excitado miembro del Uchiha hincharse aún más por la manera en que había dicho su nombre.

Sonriendo de lado, el moreno se levantó quedando arrodillado y procedió a quitarse la camiseta negra. Admiró por unos segundos al muchacho que se encontraba acostado debajo de él hasta que no pudo resistirlo más y volvió a besarlo con pasión desde la boca hasta su cuello. Zetsu no podía evitar gemir de placer al sentir su cuello ser lamido, succionado y mordido suave pero continuamente, dejando unas cuantas marcas rojas. El placer que sentía era demasiado y al parecer él no era el único disfrutándolo, ya que el enorme bulto que rozaba su sexo por sobre la ropa de vez en cuando delataba al Uchiha también.

Inconscientemente el peliverde movió su cadera frotándose con el miembro del profesor, causando un gruñido salir de la garganta del mayor.

—Aah, Zetsu…—

—Madara…—

Zetsu llevó una de sus manos a la espalda masculina, disfrutando la firmeza de sus músculos y hundiendo sus dedos en ella cada vez que el placer aumentaba y nublaba sus ya de por sí nublados pensamientos.

El calor que sentían ambos era demasiado, por lo que Madara decidió seguir desvistiendo a su novio, llevando su mano desocupada al pantalón del peliverde, logró desprender los botones y comenzó a deslizarlo suavemente hasta que pudo sacarlos por completo y arrojarlos al suelo, dejando a la vista su ropa interior y su erección que era aprisionada. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera retomar su trabajo sintió la mano de Zetsu en el borde de su pantalón negro. Entendiendo lo que él quería, lo dejó desabotonarlo y bajarle el cierre, rozando suavemente con sus dedos el duro miembro del Uchiha.

—¡Aah!— gimió Madara ante el contacto y luego se sacó el pantalón quedando sólo con unos bóxers negros cubriendo su erección, aunque ésta era notable debajo de ellos.

Acomodándose nuevamente sobre Zetsu comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras frotaban sus sexos. Suavemente el Uchiha comenzó a descender lamiendo y besando todo a su paso desde la boca de Zetsu hasta su abdomen, en dónde su ombligo fue víctima de la experta lengua del ex-profesor. Lentamente posó sus manos a ambos lado de la cadera del chico hasta llegar al borde de la ropa interior, la última prenda que separaba al cuerpo de Zetsu de su vista. Cuando comenzó a bajar la prenda sintió al peliverde tensarse, por lo que subió nuevamente y lo miró a los ojos.

—Zuzu, no tengas miedo, nunca te lastimaría… Pero si quieres que paremos dímelo ahora porque no creo poder hacerlo luego— Dijo el Uchiha con su voz llena de deseo y sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria y el amor.

—No… S-Sólo estoy algo nervioso… Pero no quiero que te detengas—Contestó Zetsu con su cara roja de pasión y sus ojos como los del profesor.

—Bueno, pero si después quieres que pare y no puedo, golpéame con esa lámpara… Aunque espero no me dejes inconsciente—Bromeó Madara para disipar el nerviosismo de su novio, el cual rió un poco complaciéndolo.

—Bien—Afirmó el albino sonriendo y Madara procedió a capturar sus levemente hinchados labios en un beso amoroso, volviendo instantes después a la tarea que había dejado a medias, pero esta vez completándola totalmente.

Alejándose del peliverde para remover también su última prenda lo observó unos segundos, su verde y suave pelo alborotado en la almohada color gris, su hermoso y sensual cuerpo brillaba con la luz que provenía de la ventana a causa de la fina capa de sudor en la que estaba envuelto, su abdomen perfecto, el collar que reposaba sobre su pecho, sus piernas suaves, su piel blanca y sedosa y por último, su hermosa y angelical cara, ruborizada y con una mirada casi surreal por la belleza que había en esas dos orbes doradas.

—Eres perfecto… completamente hermoso…—Susurró Madara ahogado en la belleza frente a él y sin poder aguantar más removió sus bóxers quedando completamente desnudo frente al joven peliverde, el cual se ruborizó aún más –esta vez sí de pudor- dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cara del Uchiha para no mirar hacia… Otros lados.

El azabache sonrió orgulloso por la reacción de Zetsu y se acostó junto a él, cubriendo la mitad de la parte superior del pequeño cuerpo con el suyo. Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras apretaba sus pezones con una mano.

—¡Aaaahhg!... ¡Madara!—

—Me encanta cómo dices mi nombre—Dijo el Uchiha con deseo en su voz.

—Aaah…— gimió nuevamente el albino cuando el Uchiha mordió suavemente la piel que unía su cuello con su hombro para succionarla luego.

—Abre un poco más las piernas, Zuzu—Susurró Madara en su oído, sorprendiéndolo un poco por lo que pedía, pero aún así cumplió y abrió sus piernas aún más a pesar de la vergüenza que le causaba. En ese momento el deseo era mayor y su confianza en Madara le permitía llevar a cabo su pedido.

Instantes luego sintió como los dedos de su novio recorrían su cuerpo desde su pecho hasta su entrada, causándole un poco de nerviosismo, lo cual Madara notó.

—No te preocupes, no te haré daño… Es necesario para que te acostumbres—Susurró nuevamente y el peliverde logró relajarse un poco, confiaba en Madara.

De repente sintió la mano del Uchiha descender y su dedo pulgar comenzó a hacer suaves círculos sobre su pequeña entrada, causando una ola de calor expandirse hacia el resto del cuerpo del inexperto peliverde.

—¡Aaah!— gimió una vez más. Madara lo estaba volviendo loco entre los besos en el cuello y las caricias en su zona íntima. Pero eso no era todo lo que él le tenía preparado, ya que no mucho después sintió uno de los dedos del Uchiha estimular su entrada.

—Mmm, se siente muy bien, Zetsu-chan— dijo el Uchiha provocándolo, del cajón de al lado de la cama rápidamente sacó un bote de lubricante que echó en sus dedos y luego introdujo su dedo anular en él.

—¡Uugh!— gruñó el peliverde ante la nueva sensación, pero rápidamente se tapó la boca.

—No te tapes, me gusta oírte gemir—Murmuró él mordiendo suavemente el blanco cuello.

De a poco comenzó a mover su dedo de adentro hacia fuera y viceversa, sintiendo las suaves paredes a su alrededor. Luego de unos segundos aumentó el ritmo y agregó el segundo dedo, intentando reducir la estrechez. Zetsu al principio sintió un poco de dolor pero con el tiempo fue disminuyendo e inconscientemente ante el placer que sentía, empezó a mover su cadera en sincronía con los dedos del Uchiha aumentando aún más el placer.

Un tercer dedo fue añadido y los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos. Sólo unos segundos pasaron y Zetsu comenzó a sentir la tensión formándose en su abdomen. Un gruñido escapó de la garganta de Madara al sentir el canal contraerse alrededor de sus dedos y aumentó, nuevamente, el ritmo y la profundidad mientras con su otra mano masturbaba el miembro del chico.

Instantes más tarde, Zetsu acabó sobre la mano del profesor con un grito placentero y jadeando intentó volver a calmar su errático pulso. Madara llevó sus dedos cubiertos de los líquidos de su novio a su boca y los lamió hasta dejarlos limpios.

—Delicioso— dijo el Uchiha mirando al peliverde expandir y contraer su pecho por aire con su cara ruborizada. Ya sabía que hacer la próxima vez, pero por ahora se conformaría con probarlo desde sus dedos—¿Te gustó, Zetsu-chan?— preguntó con picardía pero la única respuesta que logró fue un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Madara se acostó en la cama junto a Zetsu y esperó a que éste recobre un poco más el aliento para continuar, porque no había manera que parase ahora.

—Ponte arriba mío, arrodillado y con tus piernas a los lados—Dijo Madara y Zetsu obedeció.

—¿A-Así?— preguntó algo inseguro subiéndose a él y apoyando sus manos en el firme pecho del moreno. Ahora que podía apreciarlo mucho mejor no podía evitar maravillarse ante el cuerpo perfecto de Madara.

—Sí—Dijo Madara acomodándose para que su miembro quede justo debajo de la entrada de su novio—Ahora comienza a moverte de adelante hacia atrás—

Zetsu obedeció una vez más y pronto ambos comenzaron a gemir por el delicioso roce que se produjo entre sus sexos.

Madara no la había penetrado aún, primero quería esperar a que Zetsu volviera a excitarse y no tardó mucho en hacerlo y también quería lubricar su miembro lo suficiente para deslizarse mejor dentro de él.

—Uugh, Zetsu…—

—¡Mmmmhh!—

Pero le estaba costando, quería entrar en él lo antes posible. Quería hacerlo suyo de una vez por todas. Suyo y de nadie más.

—Eso es suficiente… Ahora levántate un poco—

—Em… ¿A-Ahora vamos a…?— preguntó el peliverde un tanto nervioso.

—Sí, lo haremos en esta posición porque te dará más control y podrás llevar tu ritmo, estarás más cómodo— Zetsu asintió—Dime, ¿De verdad quieres seguir?— preguntó Madara por las dudas.

—S-sí—Respondió Zetsu con voz segura pero aún nervioso.

—Muy bien. Entonces, cuando quieras—

—Yo…—Murmuró sonrojado y nervioso el albino—¿Qué sucede si no soy bueno en… Esto?—

Madara sonrió de lado y posó sus manos en los muslos del joven, acariciándolos suavemente.

—No te preocupes, yo estoy para enseñarte—Y levantándose rápidamente besó los labios de su novio de manera tierna, sólo para volver luego a su posición anterior.

Zetsu se levantó unos centímetros mientras el Uchiha posicionaba su erecto miembro en la pequeña entrada, causando que una corriente pasara por sus cuerpos. Un segundo después el peliverde comenzó a descender lentamente sobre el duro pene de Madara, sintiendo cómo su canal se acomodaba alrededor del intruso hasta que solo la cabeza del miembro estuvo dentro.

—¿Estás listo?— preguntó su novio, pero Zetsu no le contestó, por lo menos no con palabras. En vez de eso, bajó de una manera rápida su cadera adentrando totalmente el miembro en su estrecha entrada.

—¡Aaahhg!— fue el grito dio el peliverde por el dolor y la sensación de sentirse lleno de repente, y el gemido que dio el profesor por lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de él.

Zetsu se quedó quieto unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación. Por suerte no sentía tanto dolor como imaginaba iba a sentir. Unos segundos más y podría continuar.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Madara preocupado. Él no quería lastimarlo pero sabía que en este caso era necesario.

—Sí… S-Sólo dame unos segundos…—

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el joven decidió mover su cadera de abajo hacia arriba – y viceversa – para probar si el dolor había cesado, provocando así un leve gemido escapar de su boca y la de su amante. Al ver que sentía más placer que dolor al moverse, comenzó un suave vaivén con su cadera.

Madara no podía hacer más que gemir y disfrutar ver a su novio moviéndose sensualmente sobre él. Quería aumentar el ritmo pero debía dejar que Zetsu tenga el control hasta que esté completamente cómodo. Por lo que decidió llevar sus manos al pene de Zetsu y masturbarlo para aumentar aún más el placer.

—¡Aaah! ¡Ma… Madara!— gimió el peliverde acrecentando el ritmo de sus movimientos.

—¡Uugh! Así… Zuzu… ¡Aaah! Más rá-rápido…—Gimió el Uchiha entre jadeos y el peliverde obedeció su pedido, comenzando a mover su cadera de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente.

Madara luego de unos minutos empezó a mover su cadera al ritmo de su novio, profundizando las envestidas y causando más gemidos salir de la dulce boca del hermoso peliverde sobre él.

Llevando sus manos hasta las pálidas caderas, las tomó para ayudarlo en sus movimientos y aumentar aún más la rapidez y profundidad de las penetraciones.

—Ah… Zetsu— gimió el Uchiha —Se siente… Tan bien… ¡Aah! Eres tan… cálido… Tan… ¡Aagh!... ¡Estrecho!—

—¡Ma-Madara! ¡Aaaahh!— gritó la Albino moviéndose sobre el Uchiha mientras sentía nuevamente la tensión formarse en su abdomen, pero esta vez era más potente, podía sentirlo.

El azabache miró a su novio y pudo ver su cara contorsionada de placer, una vista exquisita.

—Dime Zetsu… ¡Aagh!... ¿Te gusta?—Preguntó cómo pudo mirando a su novio moviéndose de arriba abajo creando la imagen más erótica que haya visto.

—S… ¡Sí!— contestó el peliverde tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Nunca pensó que sentiría tanto placer. Podía sentir como el duro miembro de su novio se movía dentro de él, presionando contra sus paredes, las cuales se expandían y contraían cada vez que él entraba y salía. Era delicioso, lo que lo hacía sentir era simplemente delicioso y lo estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba liberar la tensión cuanto antes—Aah…¡Profesor Madara!—

Una ola de placer recorrió al Uchiha al escucharlo llamarlo ''profesor'' en pleno acto sexual. Sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito pero no importaba, había causado que su perversión se dispare y su lujuria aumente. Levantándose rápidamente, lo abrazó y rodaron en la cama, quedando él ahora sobre el peliverde. Antes de que Zetsu pudiese entender lo que había ocurrido, el comenzó a embestirlo salvajemente sintiendo cómo las paredes se contraían placenteramente alrededor de su grueso miembro, llevándolos a los dos cerca del límite.

Pero su orgullo quería que Zetsu acabara primero por lo que llevó una de sus manos al pene del peliverde y comenzó a acariciarlo rápidamente mientras su boca tomaba uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo suavemente.

—¡Madara! ¡Aaaah!... ¡Ya no puedo! ¡Ya no…!— gritó Zetsu enredando sus brazos en el cuello masculino, perdido en el mar de sensaciones que este hombre le hacía sentir

El Uchiha prosiguió con las embestidas y caricias hasta que sintió que faltaba poco para su propia descarga.

—Vamos Zetsu… ¡Aaah!... ¡Ac-Acaba para mí!—Dijo entre jadeos llevando su boca hasta la de su novio para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

Unos segundos después Zetsu sintió la tensión llegar al límite y explotó en una onda de placer que se expandió desde su centro hacia el resto de su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar por la sensación y esparciendo su semilla por su pecho y el de su amante.

—¡Madara!—

El profesor sintió las paredes contraerse deliciosamente a su alrededor y cómo el cuerpo de su novio comenzaba a temblar mientras de sus labios salía su nombre.

—¡Maldición!— exclamó sintiendo que no podía aguantar mucho más y tres embestidas después sintió su propia descarga llenar a su amante—¡Zetsu!—

Ambos llegaron al clímax y el pelinegro se desplomó sobre el joven, cuidando de no poner todo su peso sobre él. Estaban transpirados y jadeando pero los dos tenían una leve sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Y tu pensabas… Que no serías bueno…—Dijo Madara aún luchando por aire y moviéndose hacia un costado del albino, pasando su brazo por su cintura y besando su sonrosada mejilla.

Zetsu no respondió, aún estaba intentando bajar del lugar al que el Uchiha lo había llevado.

—¿Zetsu?— Pregunto Madara intentando llamar su atención.

—¿Hn?— Respondió Zetsu haciéndolo reír por su falta de vocabulario.

—Luces hermoso cuando acabas, con tu cara toda roja, los ojos cerrados y la boca abier…—

—¡Madara!— exclamó Zetsu interrumpiéndolo, avergonzado por lo que acababa de oír.

El azabache rió otra vez alcanzando las sábanas para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos.

—¿Así que ya puedes hablar, eh?—Dijo sonriendo divertido y luego besó tiernamente en los labios al bello joven a su lado—Feliz cumpleaños, Zuzu— agregó besándolo nuevamente.

Zetsu sonrió y decidió decírselo. Tal vez era por lo que sentía en el momento o porque no quería ocultarlo, pero no importaba, se lo diría.

—Madara, y-yo te a…—

—Ya lo sé— interrumpió él—Pero no quiero que lo digas ahora— El peliverde lo miró confundido—Quiero que sepas que me parece sentir lo mismo, pero no quiero decirlo hasta estar completamente seguro, te quiero y quiero que estés a mi lado siempre, y cuando por fin sea capaz de decírtelo tú también lo vas a hacer—

El albino sonrió nuevamente, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que nunca se había sentido, al fin podía estar con la persona que amaba sabiendo que esa persona sentía lo mismo, porque aunque él no lo haya dicho y tal vez no lo haga en un tiempo, Zetsu sabía que los sentimientos estaban ahí, lo podía ver en sus ojos negros. Sólo tenía que darse cuenta y aceptarlo.

Se quedaron abrazados en silencio unos largos minutos hasta que Zetsu se levantó de repente, asustando al Uchiha.

—Oh no, oh no, oh no…— murmuraba el peliverde con una mano en su boca.

—¿Qué ocurre, Zuzu?— preguntó Madara preocupado.

—La… ¡La fiesta de cumpleaños!—Respondió horrorizado—Espero no se hayan dado cuenta que no estoy… ¿Y si me están buscando? Oh, no…—Dijo mirando a su novio, asustado.

—Sshh, cálmate *_Aaargh… Había olvidado la fiesta*_ Tomaremos un baño y luego te llevaré ¿Sí?—

—E-Esta bien…— contestó Zetsu no muy seguro volviéndose a acostar.

—El baño está ahí—Dijo señalando una puerta de madera su izquierda—¿Quieres ir primero o… Nos duchamos juntos? —Preguntó el Uchiha sugestivamente.

—¡Yo iré primero!— exclamó el peliverde rápidamente y parándose se dirigió hacia el lugar señalado.

—Por cierto, al final me… Um… Emocioné un poco, no te lastimé ¿no?—Preguntó mirando a Zetsu con preocupación en sus ojos. Lastimarlo era lo último que quería hacerle y sabía que se había dejado llevar por las sensaciones y su perversión, pero si eso le causó dolor a su amado, jamás se lo perdonaría, más aún en su primera vez.

—Um… No… Es más… Y-yo… Lo disfruté—Respondió el ojidorado ruborizado por haber admitido tal cosa y de un rápido movimiento entró en el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí, ocultando su pudor.

Madara sonrió y suspiró contento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de feliz. Y ahora que pensaba y reflexionaba lo que había sucedido se dio cuenta de que al fin había encontrado a la persona con la cual quería compartir el resto de su vida y que jamás lo dejaría ir, así fuera el hombre más egoísta del mundo jamás lo haría, porque aunque no lo había querido decir hasta que se sintiera seguro, sabía –muy dentro de él- que en verdad amaba a Zetsu.

**FIN**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos después, dejen reviews y díganme que les pareció mi primer lemon OwO *Que creo que me pasé de perver pero bueee… quedé muy satisfecha XD*

Por cierto, sé que quedaron algunas cosas inconclusas, como ¿Qué harán Ryu y Nadeshiko cuando sepan que el mejor amigo de la familia se fijó en su pequeño? *Jashin… Madara estás muerto XD* ¿Madara algún día le dirá a Zetsu que lo ama también? en fin, no fueron muchas pero bueno, ¿se los dejo a su imaginación? ¿O quieren una especia de epílogo? Dígame, respeto decisiones n.n

Bye, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! *Aoi la loca llegó* ¡Wuuuu! ¡10 reviews! ¡Muchas gracias! Bueno, aquí está el epílogo que prometí, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo hasta aquí ¡Los amo!

Advertencias: YAOI, MADAZETSU

Disclaimer: Naruto y los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto *Excepto Ryu y Nadeshiko, Ellos son míos*

**Epílogo**

En la pequeña sala del departamento del Uchiha, éste y su novio se encontraban sentados en el sillón, abrazados, viendo un poco de televisión, solo un poco porque en realidad estaban recordando sucesos pasados.

—Aún recuerdo tu fiesta de cumpleaños, ese fue el día más maravilloso de mi vida, ese día te hice mío—Dijo Madara abrazando más fuerte a Zetsu para acercarlo más a él.

—Y el día en que mentí de la peor forma a mis padres—Continuó mientras sonriendo el peliverde.

_Flashback_

_Cuando ambos terminaron de bañarse, se vistieron y rápidamente regresaron a la fiesta, sigilosamente se adentraron en la casa, parecía que no se habían dado cuenta, o quizás dieron por hecho que estaría por ahí hablando con su profesor, era eso o su familia y amigos eran realmente despistados. No pasó mucho hasta que la albina entró a la casa encontrándose con su hijo y el Uchiha._

—_¡Zetsu! Te estábamos buscando ¿En dónde estabas? —Preguntó Nadeshiko preocupada._

—_Es que el profesor Madara me iba a dar su regalo y nos metimos a la casa, hemos estado aquí todo este tiempo—Mintió tratando de sonar natural._

—_Pero ya te había buscado aquí—Dijo un poco confundida._

—_Posiblemente no buscaron bien—Sonrió inocentemente mientras Nadeshiko lo miraba con escepticismo._

—_Lo siento Nadeshiko, la próxima vez que decida robarme a Zetsu un rato te avisaré—Dijo esta vez Madara sonriendo a la pelinegra, quien estaba dispuesta a creerse esa historia suspiró._

_Después regresaron los tres a la fiesta en donde Zetsu no se salvó de ser ''amorosamente'' regañado por sus amigos y su padre._

_Fin Flashback_

—Esa vez pensé que no me salvaba, por suerte mamá ya no insistió—Sonrió divertido el chico.

—Al menos Nadeshiko no es entrometida, aunque pensaba que no se iba a creer la historia—Dijo Madara levemente perturbado ante el recuerdo.

De pronto un programa empezó, una novela dramática y la trama les recordó ciertos sucesos no tan pasados.

—Este programa me recuerda cosas—Dijo Zetsu acurrucándose más en el pecho del mayor mientras este aún lo abrazaba fuertemente

—A mi también, aún recuerdo cuando les dijimos a tus padres sobre lo nuestro—Dijo Madara sintiendo un escalofrío, a lo que el menor solo rió.

_Flashback_

_En un sillón de la residencia de la familia Zetsu (como la llamó Madara), se encontraban sentados la pareja de novios completamente nerviosos, sí, hasta Madara. Frente a ellos -también sentados- se encontraban los padres del menor mirándolos con algo de confusión e impaciencia._

—_¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que querían decirnos? —Fue Nadeshiko la que rompió el silencio._

—_B-bueno… es que…—El menor no sabía ni cómo empezar, sabía que iba a ser difícil pero esto era demasiado._

—_No nos tenga así ¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó Ryu esta vez._

—_Zetsu y yo queríamos darles un anuncio—Dijo Madara tomando la mano de Zetsu, a lo que los mayores miraron sorprendidos._

—_Madara y yo somos… n-novios—Tartamudeó con nervios el pobre chico._

_Unos instantes después se veía a una furiosa albina con unas tijeras en mano, Madara acorralado en una esquina y los peliverdes sosteniendo a la mujer para evitar una locura._

—_¡Mamá por favor, detente! —Pedía Zetsu tratando de jalar a su madre lejos de su novio._

—_¡Amor, contrólate! —Pedía también el peliverde mayor._

_Cuando finalmente la albina logró calmarse y dejó las tijeras sobre una mesa, los cuatro de nuevo tomaron asiento._

—_No puedo creerlo… p-pero… Madara, tú le llevas muchos años a mi hijo, no entiendo cómo pasó—Decía Nadeshiko quien era abrazada por su esposo más como precaución que como cualquier otra cosa_

—_Ni nosotros lo sabemos, tan solo después de tanto tiempo de convivir, terminamos enamorados sin remedio—Explicó Madara, enseguida volvió la vista hacia Ryu—Amigo, en verdad lamento todo esto, no era mi intención enamorarme de Zetsu, créeme que no era algo que tuviera contemplado cuando acepté enseñarle herbolaria, pero antes que digas algo, quiero que sepas que yo en verdad quiero a Zetsu y haré todo por estar con él, pero me gustaría seguir manteniendo una buena relación con ustedes—Ryu solo lo miraba sin decir nada_

—_Papá, mamá—Esta vez habló el menor de los cuatro llamando la atención de sus padres—Yo sé que esto es difícil, pero como dijo Madara, yo tampoco tenía planeado enamorarme, por favor, yo los amo a los dos, pero Madara es el hombre de mi vida, me voy a quedar con él para siempre, después de todo soy mayor de edad, pero me gustaría muchísimo seguir manteniendo mis relaciones con ustedes como hasta ahora, por favor—Zetsu tenía los ojos brillosos, con lágrimas amenazando con querer salir ._

_Y esa era precisamente la debilidad de los esposos, no querían ver llorar a su pequeño por su culpa, entonces sin previo aviso la albina se levantó de su lugar y abrazó a Zetsu._

—_Nosotros siempre vamos a apoyarte, es obvio que amas a Madara y eso no podemos cambiarlo—__Nadeshiko lloraba pero mantenía una sonrisa en su cara__—Espero que seas muy feliz mi pequeño—Se separó del chico, quien sonreía con amor hacia su madre, quien después se giró hacia el mayor—Y tú Uchiha… espero, por tu bien, que trates bien a mi Zetsu, porque él no está solo y mataré a todo aquel que le haga daño—Amenazó la albina._

—_Es una promesa Nadeshiko, jamás voy a hacerle daño a Zetsu, él será feliz siempre, y si falto a esta promesa, serás líbre de matarme lentamente—Dijo Madara con su mano levantada a forma de juramente, pero todos se giraron hacia Ryu, que no había dicho nada hasta el momento._

—_¿Y tú papá? —Preguntó Zetsu tímidamente, el hombre se mantenía con una mirada seria, espantando a los otros tres, y Ryu al ver sus caras no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada—¿Papá? —Preguntó con una gotita en su frente._

—_Per… perdón—Decía entre risas el hombre, enseguida trató de calmarse—¿Cómo decirlo para que me entiendan? —Pensó—Desde hace mucho sabía sobre su relación—En ese momento Madara y Nadeshiko lo vieron como si fuera un fantasma y Zetsu casi se ahoga con su propia saliva._

—_¿Cómo que ya lo sabías? —Preguntó la albina un poco molesta con su marido por no haberle dicho nada._

—_Me di cuenta en la fiesta de Zetsu—La pareja de novios lo miraba con gran sorpresa y su esposa con enojo._

—_¿P- pero cómo? —Preguntó Zetsu confuso._

—_Cuando regresaron a la fiesta con esa ridícula excusa, por cierto, vi algo que para alguien como mi hijo o mi esposa no pueden ocultar, tenía claras marcas rojas en su cuello—Anunció sonriendo divertido ante el sonrojo de su hijo y la cara de sorpresa de los otros dos adultos._

—_¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? —Preguntó Madara con asombro y confusión._

—_No quería presionarlos, quería que ustedes lo admitieran por su cuenta—Ryu sonrió viendo a su hijo._

—_¿Cómo lo tomaste? —Preguntó Zetsu, en verdad quería saber._

—_Al principio no sabía qué hacer, sabía que esas marcas y el que hubieras desaparecido con Madara era una señal bastante convincente, y la verdad me sentí muy molesto por unos momentos, pero luego pensé, tú eres un chico muy sentimental, jamás dejarías a alguien marcarte así si no lo amaras, tu siempre has cuidado mucho tu piel— Ryu sonrió ante el sonrojo de su hijo y de su amigo—Y aunque sabía que tú en realidad estabas enamorado, no podía dejar de pensar que Madara solo te usaba, lo siento amigo—Ambos mayores se dirigieron una mirada un poco triste—Tú siempre me contaste sobre tus relaciones, casi siempre eran de una noche y eso me lleno de furia al pensar qué harías eso con mi pequeño, pero conforme pasó el tiempo, yo sabía que Zetsu y tú ya habían.. tenido intimidad—Dijo compartiendo un leve sonrojo con la pareja—Y aún así seguían juntos, lo que me hizo pensar que quizás si ibas en serio, eso es todo lo que pensé a lo largo de este tiempo—Terminó Ryu, los novios y él compartieron una sonrisa, mientras que la albina los miraba molesta sintiéndose excluida una vez más._

—_¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —Dijo molesta Nadeshiko con un infantil puchero._

—_*Ahora sé de donde salió Zetsu*—Pensó Madara un poco enternecido por el parecido madre e hijo._

—_Por la misma razón por la cual quitaré las tijeras de la casa, sabía que reaccionarías como la madre sobreprotectora que eres—Anunció sonriendo, Zetsu y Madara rieron y la albina se sonrojo levemente, molesta._

_Al final Nadeshiko se dio por vencida y abrazó a su marido, ''perdonándolo'', según ella y la familia junto con su nuevo integrante pasaron un rato agradable conversando._

_Fin Flashback_

—Tú madre me dio miedo, pude ver mi muerte—Dijo Madara suspirando ante ese recuerdo

—Sí, al menos ambos lo tomaron bien, aunque papá ya lo sabía, el problema fue mamá que estaba muy celosa—Sonrió divertido, contagiando la sonrisa al Uchiha—Hablando de celos, recuerdo la primera vez que lograste decirme te amo—Recordó riendo con ganas ante el sonrojo de su novio.

_Flashback_

_Madara caminaba tranquilo por las calles cuando de pronto vio algo que le llamó la atención, en uno de los cafés vio cierta cabellera verde muy conocida, se acercó sonriente hasta quedar fuera del local y se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, frente a él estaba Obito. Enseguida sintió que la sangre le hervía ¿Quién se creía que era Obito para estar con Zetsu?_

_Entró al lugar y se fue a sentar a la mesa contigua a la del peliverde, subió el menú a su cara para no ser visto, un mesero llegó a preguntarle qué era lo que pediría y solo pidió un café mientras seguía sin quitarle la vista a la pareja. Enseguida había llegado el mesero y le dio su café para luego retirarse, pero en ese momento Obito se lanzó a abrazar al albino quien le correspondió con una gran sonrisa. Lo siguiente que se presenció fue un Obito con un fuerte dolor en la mejilla, Zetsu con expresión asustada y Madara furioso con su puño aún cerrado, entonces aún dentro de su asombro Zetsu sintió como el Uchiha mayor se acercaba a él hasta quedar a milímetros de su cara. _

—_Tú eres mío Zetsu, no puedes estar con Obito, porque yo… t-te… ¡Yo te amo! —dijo finalmente Madara con un gran sonrojo en su cara. Zetsu abrió mucho los ojos e incluso se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía creer que su novio al fin le había dicho que lo amaba, se sintió sumamente feliz, aunque haya sido en una cafetería y no en una romántica cena como había imaginado, pero aún así para él valía. _

—_Madara… —murmuró feliz Zetsu abrazando al Uchiha quien le correspondió con amor. Sin embargo, Zetsu cambió rápidamente su humor y le dio un fuerte golpe a Madara en la cabeza_

— _Auch… —murmuró sobándose._

—_¡Madara-baka! ¡No debiste pegarle a Obito! —gritó enojado el menor._

—_Humm… pero él estaba abrazándote —dijo en su defensa sin arrepentimiento alguno._

—_Pero no es por lo que piensas —dijo Zetsu, en ese momento una figura apareció detrás de ellos._

—_¡Obito! ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó un chico peliplateado corriendo hasta el adolorido Obito._

—_Lo siento Kakashi, es que mi novio lo golpeó, de verdad lo siento —dijo Zetsu arrepentido._

—_Humm… no importa —Kakashi acarició la mejilla del pelinegro quien le sonrió con amor._

—_Por cierto, Madara él es Kakashi, el NOVIO de Obito —dijo enfatizando la palabra, Madara confundido se quedó estático._

—_Así que tu eres Madara, Zetsu habla mucho sobre ti —dijo Kakashi sonriendo, aparentemente no le tenía rencor por haber golpeado a Obito._

—_Emm… mucho gusto —dijo Madara sonrojado por la vergüenza. Zetsu río sin poderlo evitar y se acercó a su novio para susurrarle_

—_Obito me abrazó porque gracias a que yo les organicé una cena fue que se hicieron novios, celoso-kun —susurró divertido Zetsu._

_Madara sintió su cara arder de vergüenza._

_Fin Flashback_

—Fue una manera original de decírmelo Madara —dijo Zetsu sonriente.

—Humm… es que no me pude controlar —dijo Madara en su defensa, Zetsu rio.

—En fin, ese día me hiciste muy feliz, muchas gracias por todo Madara —dijo Zetsu recostado en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

—Soy yo quien te da las gracias, te amo y que tú me correspondas es lo mejor que me ha pasado, me hiciste conocer el amor.

Zets sonrió abiertamente por las hermosas palabras.

—Te amo, Madara.

—Yo también te amo, Zetsu.

**FIN**

**aaaa! espero que les guste *sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por tardarme***

**Nos vemos luego y de nuevo gracias a todos! **

**Sayonara! **


End file.
